7 minutes in heaven
by Rare Reads
Summary: just a collation of Naruto 7 minutes in heaven stories P.S their not mine
1. Shikamaru

Shikamaru

You: "So um… How do you play this game again?"

Naruto sighed: "I already told you this Akauri! You spin the bottle and whoever it lands on you gotta go in the closet with seven minutes at the least?"

You: "At the least? What's the most time you get?"

Kiba: "However much you want, we have other closets."

You: "and whoever it lands on I have to go in the closet with? Regardless of my feelings?"

Sasuke nodded: "Yes, now shut up and spin the bottle already" you sighed and spun it then watched it spin. You prayed it landed Shikamaru. You wanted it too soooo badly. It stopped and you looked up praising the heavens. Then turned bleak red. He stood and you awkwardly followed him. You were shoved with him the closet, the door slamming and locking.

Ino: "Have fun!" she giggled and you fell right on top of Shikamaru, your butt in his lap. You went redder as your face, hands, and breast pressed against his chest. His frame was quite bigger then yours. He grunted as his arm instantly wrapped around your back as he tried to catch your balance.

Shikamaru sighed: "Troublesome woman… Pushing us in here like that…"you couldn't see his face but you defiantly knew yours was red. His knees were up behind your back and his waist was between your legs. He shifted a little and you rose up attempting to get off you but he moved his hands to your hips and held you down causing you to grind against him a little. You suppressed a moan.

Shikamaru: "Wait…" you sat up and looked in the direction of his face.

You: "What is it?"

Shikamaru: "Ino told me something I want to make sure is true, I can't think of a better time then now to ask." You could tell by his tone he was smirking.

You: "What did she say?" you turned your head in a little confusion.

Shikamaru: "That you had, how did she put it? A mega crush on me?" You went bright red and looked away from him, even though he couldn't see you anyway. "Is that true?"

You: "N-No!" you tried denying.

Shikamaru: "Then why did you just stutter?" you could tell he was amused by this.

You: "I did n-not!"

Shikamaru chuckled: "You just did, again" he feel his breath on your face making you feel hotter and realize that he was getting closer. He was right by your ear whispering now "Tell me the truth, Akauri?" he cooed your name making you shiver. He treaded his fingers tips up your arms making you have goose bumps then if that wasn't enough he nibbled your ear lobe. You suppress another moan. "Well?" he whispered again. He then began to leave hot, wet, and open kisses on a soft spot on your neck and you couldn't help but whimper that time. You clutched onto his shirt, your face burning and eyes closed tightly shut. "Because I really like you… I have for a while now…" your eyes shot open and he caressed your face. "Well?"

You nodded in defeat and acceptance: "I like you a lot too…" you felt hot lips on yours. You smiled into he kiss a little as he smirked and you both pressed your bodies closer then they already were. He licked your lips wanting you to open them a little just enough so he could slip his tongue threw. You did of course, quickly happy by your decision. Once your French kiss was over you felt the buttons being slowly opened of your top. You blushed more; you didn't even realize his hands moved. When your shirt was open you helped him slip you out of it and discarded it on the floor. His hands closed on top of them keeping your nipples nice and warm while his trailed hot kisses down your neck to your collar bone then the beginning of your mounds. You moaned and held his head slightly closer when he started licking your nipples. You slid your hands down his back then back around his waist then up his chest feeling all his nice upper body muscles. Shikamaru groaned as you felt something under you harden. You got a wicked idea as you began grinding against him feeling him further grow.

Shikamaru moaned: "Akauri…" he bucked his hips into yours, counteracting the grinding, causing more to happen. He held on tightly onto your hips as you both sped up your passes. He began panting as he slightly shifted upward and began un-zipping his pants. You guessed his erection go too painful trapped inside his pants. You helped him by pulling his pants down and his boxers revealing his standing arousal. The light from under the door provided just enough light for you to see him twitch. You grabbed him gently, making him groan, and began massing the length causing Shikamaru to roll his head back into the wall moving his hips begging for you to touch him more. Spoiling your lazy genius, you moved yourself so your head was in between his legs and lead him into your mouth. Shikamaru growled and bucked again further into you. You tried to fit as much as possible into your mouth, but he was kinda big. You pulled back a little, only allowing the tip of him in your mouth teasing him feeling him squirm when your tongue drew circles over the tip of him over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over-

Shikamaru grunted: "I can't take it anymore!" he pushed you down so you were on the ground and he was on top of you then ripped, yes ripped, off your underwear pounding deep with in you. You whimpered and he kissed you making the pain lesson as you waited for the pain to subside. When it did, you were the first one to move, telling him it was ok to do the same. You nodded and began thrusting into you. As soon as you got a steady pace going there was a knock at the door.

Kiba: "Times up-"

You both shouted: "GO AWAY!" everyone on the other side quietly laughed but neither of you cared at the moment and tuned them out while you had your fun in the closet. Shikamaru pushed in harder and deeper and you felt yourself getting ready for the climax. You were both sweating and calling each other's name into the darkness. He pulled you two up so you were on his lap and again pushed even deeper in you, hitting you in just the right spot making you go crazy. Pretty soon you were going at in human speeds and you saw white as he came, making you fall right off the same cliff after he did.


	2. Kiba

Kiba

You squeaked as you got thrown in the closet and locked the door leaving you in the darkness. You hesitated but called out.

You whispered: "K…Kiba?"

Kiba: "Yeah? Akauri?"

You nodded: "Yeah, it's me" there was silence for a minute. "So um…" you felt awkward in the silence. "What are we supposed to do in here for 60 minutes?"

Kiba: "60 minutes?"

You nodded: "Yeah…"

Kiba: "Damn… It's too dark in here to play cards or something… I spy is out… "

You: "We could just… talk?"

Kiba: "Alright" you sat down but you heard Kiba moving around.

You: "What are you doing?"

Kiba: "Maybe we can play cards after… I felt something in the air, like a light switch or something, hold on." After one more moment the room became bright and you saw Kiba. He was looking as he always did, sexy. Yeah, that was true, but you fought the blush realizing how small this closet really was.

Kiba sighed: "We don't have any cards… I spy?"

You nodded: "I spy with my little eye… Something blue…" Your eyes landed on a blue coat in the closet. Kiba spotted it instantly.

Kiba: "This?" he pointed to it as he slid down the wall facing you in a seating position.

You nodded and smiled: "Yup, your turn!"

Kiba: "I spy with my little eye… Something…" he glanced in all corners of the room then smirked "…Something sexy, silky, and pink with lace." You looked all around but found nothing. "Give up?" you nodded "Your panties." You went bright red as you looked down seeing that the short skirt you were wearing let your underwear peep out in the way you were sitting. You quickly changed your position.

You: "Kiba!"

Kiba chuckled: "Only kidding, but it's not my fault you were flashing me."

You: "I was NOT flashing you! Not on purpose!"

Kiba: "How would you like it I purposely teased you? Turning you on?"

You blushed more: "What are you talking about?!" he only smirked before taking off his shirt letting your eyes travel over his well toned body. Making your fingers itch to touch it.

You gasped: "What a-are you doing?!"

Kiba smirked: "See? Now you don't like it when I tease you." You were speechless. You didn't know what to make out of this. You all time love just took of his shirt. This was extremely awkward. "You're turn. Now you have to take off something for me."

You shook your head: "N-No!"

Kiba: "So you're not satisfied yet? You still want me to take off something? Very well. "He stood, undoing his belt, letting his pants pool around his ankles as he stepped out of them and sat back down in nothing but his boxers. Your face reddened further.

You: "Wh-What are you trying to d-do?"

Kiba shrugged: "Having a little fun, nothing wrong with that, we gotta an hour to blow, why not make it memorable? Now, will you take off something for me, please?" you shook your head and Kiba sighed then perked up. "I get it, you want me to take off your clothes… " he chuckled darkly as he crawled over to you, you pressed yourself against the wall daring him to come near you with your glare but he wasn't scared in the least. He was only an inch away, smirking his lips off, eyeing you up and down hungrily. You shuttered under gaze causing him to rest a hand on your side. You jumped at his touch and looked at his hand as it slid under your shirt and began tugging it upward. You shook your head and slapped his hand away.

You: "Sto-" before you could finish what you were saying his lips were on yours, silencing you making you lose all your senses. You gasped into his kiss but moaned when his hot wet tongue moved against yours. You couldn't believe this was happening… You, Kiba, lip locking, tongues swirling, him in nothing but boxers, and he was trailing up your side in attempt to take off your shirt, it was all hard to believe. Yet, here it was happening. You might as well enjoy it. You gave in, moaning into him as his hand began massaging your clothed bosom. He smirked then broke the kiss to lick your lips before leaving butterfly kisses down your cheek, to your jaw, then your chin, then your neck where he found his new attraction. He kissed, licked, suck and bit all over you neck smothering you with his affection. You moaned and leaned your head back allowing him full access to your neck as he enjoyed this much taking your attention off the two fingers twisting your erect nipple, then on to the second one.

You moaned: "Mmm… Kiba…" he ripped the buttons loose on your shirt leaving you bare chest, since you weren't wearing a bra, and licked further down your torso. His next stop, your full breasts. Your fingers found his hair and soothed his scalp as his tongue trashed upon your nipples making you squirm a little under him. You removed your hands from his head and moved them all over his body making him give a moan of satisfaction. One of your hands brushed past the immense bulge in his boxers making Kiba growl and buck against you.

Kiba groaned: "I can smell you…So good…You're driving me crazy…" He began lazily licking you while he pulled off your skirt and panties leaving you open to him. You felt his fingers caress you in your private spot and you whimpered and arch your back into his touch, grinding your hips against his hand. Kiba rubbed against your core as you felt yourself wetting at his touch and moaned uncontrollably. But before you could release he moved his hand, licking your juices. You whined a little and put your hand into his boxers feeling his throbbing and hard lower self. Kiba shuttered and pulled off his boxers removing your head and then positioned himself at your ready entrance.

You moaned: "How long do you think we have left…?"

Kiba shrugged: "I don't really care…" he growled and you whimpered as he penetrated you.


	3. Itachi

Deidara held a piece of candy in his hand: "Do you really want it Akauri?"

You nodded: "Please Dei? Pretty, pretty, pretty please?"

Deidara: "On one condition?"

You nodded: "Anything!"

Deidara: "You have to go into that closet, for seven minutes" he pointed to it. You thought this over.

You shrugged: "Ok!" he gave you the candy and you ate it quickly then walked into the closet while he locked the door.

Deidara: "Have fun…" Y

ou: "But there's nothing in here?"

Voice: "Yes there is…" you felt someone wrap their arms around you. You gasped and moved away from them.

You: "Who's there?" you felt them stroke your face.

Voice: "It's just me, Akauri…" you blushed knowing that voice quite well.

You: "Itachi?" he licked your face making you turn red.

Itachi: "You guessed it…" one of his hands went to your breast pressing against it making you whimper.

You: "Whadda you doing?"

Itachi: "I only get one chance to do this, there is no way I'm missing out…" he kissed from your neck up to your jaw and then to your lips. You tried pushing him away but he was too strong for you to beat him.

You whimpered again: "Itachi… Th-This is wrong…" he began opening your shirt.

Itachi: "Then how come it feels so right?" the hand that wasn't on your chest was upping your to skirt going to a certain area where you squeaked a little. Itachi has never acted like this before… You were turning redder the longer this went on. Soon he got off your shirt and he was kissing all over your chest. You tried stopping him numerous times but he wouldn't listen. He shoved you against the wall and got fiercer. You couldn't hold back your moans. His tongue flicked up then down your nipple making you tremble with pleasure. His other hand slid down your stomach and then past your skirt, up your thigh then against your dampening panties.

Itachi chuckled: "Seems you're enjoying this more then you're making it seem…" you shook your head trying to not to think about how good this felt. His fingers trusted up, sliding digging into you threw your panties causing to you to whimper uncontrollably and instinctively held onto Itachi by clinging onto his cloak. He moved his fingers hooking one into your panties pulling them down leading you to feel bare and cold. Your blush worsened as they dropped around your ankles and you had no choice but to step out. You were left in nothing but your skirt and socks. Without warning Itachi inserted one of his fingers inside your tight, wet flower.

You gasped: "Itachi!"

Itachi: "Don't worry, this will make it hurt less once I fully take you" you shut your eyes tightly as he made his fingers stretch out your insides preparing you for what you felt pushing flush against your side threw his clothes. Right when you were about to release from Itachi's actions he pulled his hand away.

You whimpered in protest: "N-No!" you shook your head. You were so close; you've never felt like this before. You heard Itachi chuckled devilishly.

Itachi: "I knew you liked it… Now… To make you mine…" you heard his cloak drop to the ground as he slid down his pants far enough to release his erection that pressed warmly against you're stomach. You pushed him away.

You: "No…. P-Please…" you squeaked as he hoisted you up. "I'm a virgin…" you felt tears. Itachi softly kissed your lips. He rubbed your thighs, kissing you again aliening your bodies up as you prepare for collision. You didn't think this was worth a piece of candy.

Itachi: "Don't worry… I'll make sure you enjoy this…" he smoothed your sides, kissing you again aliening your bodies up as you prepare for collision. You didn't think this was worth a piece of candy.

Deidara started banging on the door: "Ok Itachi, that's enough, you're not aloud to steel her virginity." You blushed even more if that was possible.

Itachi growled: "Go away, when I'm finished, I'll let you know."

Deidara: "Itachi-"

Itachi: "Leave!"

Deidara: "I'm gone!" there were no more other noises besides the two of yours in the closet. Itachi went a lot further then seven minutes in heaven…


	4. Neji

Sakura held out a coin to you at your refusal. She had wanted you to go into that small, dark closet over there. You made it clear you wanted nothing to do with this stupid game or what brought with it.

Sakura: "Ok, how about this, we flip this coin? If it lands on heads, you go in there, tails, you can go home." You took the coin from her, examining it to make sure it wasn't a trick. Then confirmed it and nodded.

You: "Deal. Whatever settles this stupid mess." She smiled and flipped it into the air. Your eyes followed it as it flipped a few times then fell helplessly to the floor, letting a small thud follow it. Your eyes widened at the sight. Shocked that you actually had to go threw with this mess. You sighed and walked in there hoping you would still have your dignity when you came out. You looked around while walking in seeing the familiar face of a glaring Neji as you walked. Your eyes widened, you blushed, and you could have sworn you saw his glare waver as you turned around and attempted to walk out before the door shut in your face and locked. You panicked for a slight minute. Trying to wonder what the Hell you got yourself into. Then you heard his voice chuckle.

Neji: "Well if it isn't the all innocent Akauri. I can't help but wonder what you are doing in this type of game." You battled for words as you thought of what to say.

You: "Well… What are you doing here?"

Neji: "I'm here to pass the time. I got suckered into to coming here by Lee; TenTen shoved me in this closet. Now here I am with you." He said the last part with amusement. You heard foot steps and soon felt the space between your bodies lessen a great deal.

Neji whispered: "How lucky…" you gasped and froze at how close he had become. He was directly behind you now… You felt his hands land on your side and he moved forward still, pressing you against the wall. Your back was in his chest. You blushed and then closed your eyes trembling when one of his hands went up cupping your breast. You whimpered as he squeezed. His began licking and biting the shell of your ear while his hand that wasn't on your breast slid down to your thigh where he rubbed sluggishly.

You: "N-Neji… Wh-What are you doing?" you felt him pressed his crotch into your butt. You gasped when feeling his growing excretion. He began grinding it against you making you push back and forth into the wall a little.

Neji: "Whatever the Hell I want. Are you going to stop me?" his voice was a husky whisper that made you shiver. You've always had a huge crush on Neji, and you've kinda imagined this moment for a while. But you never imagined he'd be this forward in taking you. The truth was no, you weren't going to stop him. Neji began teasing you by whispering amusedly into your ear. He was almost singing.

Neji: "Answer me? Are you going to stop me?" his hand went up your skirt rubbing into your panties against your hot core. You jumped and squeaked.

You: "N-No!" Neji chuckled darkly again then continued more of his actions.

Neji cooed licking your neck: "Good…"He pushed further into you making you moan as left his love bite on your neck. The hand on your chest rose to your collar and pulled down hard ripping threw all your buttons leaving your shirt open and your breast free. Neji pushed you down forward a little causing you to bend slightly and he playfully twisted your nipple before pulling off your shirt. The hand in your shirt was massaging your clit threw your underwear making you squirm and writhe in his grasp. There were so many sensations happening all over your body. Neji's mouth on shoulder and neck, his fingers on your nipples, his hand in your skirt, and his erection thrusting against your bottom. You felt your panties dampening the more he continued his actions making you cry out wanting more. Neji smirked against your skin only to stop his actions letting a small sob come from your mouth.

Neji: "Undress me." He demand made your eyes snap open.

You: "Wh-what?"

Neji: "Take off my clothes, I know you very well want to." You blushed a little more as he backed slightly away from you letting you face him. Of course you couldn't see his face in the darkness but you felt around for his shirt edge. When you found it, you lifted it over his head and let your hands slide down his chest before you came down to his pants. You cautiously undid his belt before you zipped the zipper south and pulled down his pants along with his boxers and they both fell to the floor and he stepped out. You felt something warm and throbbing against your stomach and you grabbed it. Neji growled and moved his hips pumping what you now know as his standing member into your hand. You gasped at his size and your eyes widened. Neji chuckled and crashed his lips onto yours forcing his tongue into your mouth and soon gained dominance as he continued pumping himself into your hand groaning. You moaned back, making your one of your fingers twirl around his slit causing him to feel even more pleasure. Once it became too much for him he broke the kiss panting and grabbed both your hands placing them over your head with one of his and pulled down your panties and shoved you back against the wall.

Neji: "Enough. I want you now." You nodded, giving him all the control, he hoisted you with the other hand and he plunged deep within your womanhood. You let out a small cry feeling his largeness in you and he kisses you softly making the pain magically lessen then began trusting into you. As his speed increased, you became more feverish in your desire for him and kissed back hotly as your climax approached. You screamed each others names and your juices mixed in you and then some leaked out onto the floor. You heard a giggle outside the door.

Sakura: "You do know that that was more then 7 minutes right?" You didn't respond, you couldn't respond in your state. You just stood there panting as did Neji and secretly thanked that stupid coin. You had to ask yourself. Did you still have your dignity? You'd have to say... Yes.

Here you sat in this circle. Glaring at all the faces around you before you leaned forward and placed your hand on the bottle.


	5. Deidara

You: "Where are you taking me?" you reached out into the air in front of you, you couldn't see.

Tobi: "Tobi can't tell you that, Tobi made a promise."

You: "But Tobi!" he continued to push you forward and soon you heard a door open and close. You reached around and finally took off the blind fold that had blinked you seconds before.

You called: "Tobi? Where are you?" all you saw was darkness. Even though your eyes were opened and the blind fold was off. You stepped further into the darkness and reached out feeling something soft and warm. You stepped closer to it letting your hands trail up and down. It was almost moving from what you could tell, but it was also still. Almost like breathing.

You: "Hello?" you stepped even closer still feeling trying to figure out what this was. You applied more pressure to your hands as they trailed farther down and a little farther up.

Voice: "God, I'm so horny right now…" you gasped and stepped back.

You: "Whose there?!"

Voice: "Guess who, un"

Your eyes widened: "Deidara-sama?!" you were feeling on Deidara?! Oh well this was just perfect; you got locked in the closet with your life long crush. And to make things worse he was now 'horny' thanks to you.

Deidara: "You guessed it" he pressed you against a wall and a hot blush rose to your cheeks in an instant.

You: "Wh-What are you d-doing?"

Deidara: "Playing seven minutes in heaven, un. This is how you play Akauri…" his lips went to your ear slightly nibbling on the lobe. You shivered as his breath ran down your spine.

You: "B-But we can't… "One of his hands went around your waist as another rested on your breast. You unconsciously moaned.

Deidara: "On yes we can" he kissed your cheek, then your neck, then began licking you before he sucked plastering his mark pink on your flesh for the world to see. You shuttered as his mouth of on his left hand began biting, licking, and sucking on your now hard nipple threw your shirt. You blushed furiously as the one that was now licking up your thigh.

You whimpered: "D-Deidara-sama…" he pulled your shirt off leaving your top bare to his pleasure. You instinctively wrapped your arms around your chest embarrassed.

Deidara: "I can't see you in he darkness anyway, there no point in that, un." He removed your arms and one of his hands began rubbing all over you while his mouth sucked on a nipple. Let's not forget the hand making its way into your panties.

You gasped: "Dei-kun!" the slimy tongue of his right hand licked along your dampening folds of your forbidden area. Deidara chuckled.

Deidara: "I like the sound of that, un. Let's make that happen again…" The tongue was now interested into you. Of course you yelped his name again. Or at least the new abbreviation of his name. His other hand joined his mouth in sucking your nipples so now both your breast were covered and you couldn't help but squirm and writhe under him a little. Before you knew it you were completely nude. You would have never imagined you'd end up nude, in a closet, with Deidara. How unlikely. How lucky. You lost control and listened to your urges and pushed Deidara against another wall kissing him back wholly. He was surprised at first, but then he smirked and kissed back resting his hands on your sides allowing you to have your way. You undid his cloak and it dropped to the floor and kept kissing him pressing your body closely against his getting on you toes. You felt his hard excitement press against your stomach as you played with his hand your hands ran down his chest to feel him. Deidara sighed deeply filled with pleasure and jolted his hips into your hand causing better friction between your hand and his manhood. He growled when he had had enough and pushed you to the ground pulled his pants down.

You giggled: "Don't you think we've been in here little more then seven minutes?"

Deidara: "Like I care, I want you now, un" you felt hid tip press against your ready entrance. You moaned and then you were soon filled with him. You'd have to thank Tobi later.


	6. Gaara

You nervously pleaded: "Come on you guys, this game is completely pointless, I don't see why-"

Sakura: "Or stop being sucha chicken!" she whispered "you knew you've wanted this since day one" you blushed.  
Ino nodded: "Yeah, you want nothing more to be shoved in a closet for an hour with your beloved Gaara" you went redder.

You: "You said it was seven minutes!"

Sakura: "That depends on whether or not you're ready to get out…" she giggled.

Ino: "There are like ten closets in this house Akauri, if you and your sand man need more time we can use another one" you blushed even more.

You: "We're just friends…."

Sakura/Ino: "Whatever" they shoved you in the closet and locked the door. Leaving you inside with Gaara. Your lifetime crush. You felt awkward. You couldn't see him, due to the dark factor, but you think that was him breathing. You stayed near the door, your back touching it, and slid down till you were in a seating position. You didn't do well in silence.

You: "…S-So…Umm… We don't have to do a-anything if you don't w-want to…" you silently cursed yourself for stuttering. Let's just be thanking God he couldn't see your blush. It was quiet for a while then you heard him speak.

Gaara: "Are you scared about being in here with me?"

You: "You know I-I'm not afraid of you…"

Gaara: "I know, but you seen nervous." He could read you like a book.

You: "It's j-just…."

Gaara: "Just what?" you blushed more biting your bottom lip not wanting to tell him about your feelings. "You can tell me." You gasped a little hearing how he was so close now. He whispered in such a sensual manner it made your heart race. He was maybe only inches away. He was hovering over you a little too.

Gaara: "You can tell me anything, Akauri…" his mouth was right next your ear. Your face went darker as you continued to fight the urge to kiss him. You put a hand on his chest and gripped his shirt feeling his warmth.

You: "Gaara I… I've always…" you couldn't finish because of his tongue gliding across your lips sending shivers up and down your spine. He only did it twice but it was enough to almost make you go mad. To feel his tongue on your lips…

Gaara: "I've always liked you more then everyone else… I've felt this strong attachment to you…" what was he saying? He licked your top lip. Then you bottom lip, excruciatingly slow making heat shoot threw your being.

You whimpered: "Gaara…" he began sucking on your neck and you accidently moaned when one of Gaara's hand fell open on your bare thigh. He trailed it up ward till he was only an inch away from your most private spots. You squirmed a little under him feeling dizzy from the pleasure. Soon enough his lips fell on yours muffling any sound you both tried to make after that and he pinned you to the ground. His kiss involved his lips, his teeth, and his tongue. You kissed him trying to match his power but failing letting him have complete control.

You moaned: "G-Gaara...?" he stroked your face.

Gaara: "Shh...it's ok..." you nodded, already knowing he would never hurt you and kissed him back wrapping your arms around his neck while he went back under your skirt beginning to rub against your womanhood. You began panting as your arousal pooled between your legs. Gaara used his other hand to start massaging your breast and unbuttoning your shirt. You felt cool air breeze against your chest that was now bare and then the warmth of Gaara's mouth over take your left nipple. You felt something harden against your inner thigh and blushed even more feeling Gaara press his clothed swollen member against you. Gaara's mouth left your now cold nipple and repeated on the next then kissed your lips then broke it breathing heavily.

Gaara: "I want you so much... Please don't deny me..."

You: "I want you too... I'm not going to deny you..." he smiled and kissed you again then unzipped his pants. You hear a knock on the door.

Sakura: "Gaara? Akauri? You in there? Times up?" Gaara didn't stop kissing you, and you didn't stop kissing him. Nothing was going to ruin this moment and what was about to happen.

Ino giggled: "Let's let them have their fun" and you two continued where you left off. He slid into your body overcoming your virgin barrier as you whimpered and latched onto him for support and he instatnly tensed.

Gaara: "You didn't tell me you were a virgin... I'm so sorry..." you shook your head.

You: "It's ok... I wanted you to be my first..." you smiled and kissed him which he instantly gave you as you both moaned in pleasure. Eh, they had like ten other closets. You would need this one for just a bit longer.


	7. Naruto

How did you get yourself into this mess? Oh yeah, you remembered. It's all Sai and Sakura's fault. You should've stayed home today.

Sakura smiled and clapped her hands together: "Ok Akauri, it's your turn"

You protested: "Hells no! Back off!"

Sakura: "You have to."

You: "Don't make me do it" you begged.

Sakura: "Come on, your closet mate is waiting"

You: "who is it?"

Sakura giggled: "You'll see…"

Sai: "and try not to get pregnant"

You: "F U too." You got up all your own and walked smoothly into the closet then closed the door.

You sighed "Let's just get this over with." You walked into the darkness until you felt someone. You didn't give them a chance to speak because you got on your tip toes and kissed him softly on the lips. You felt him stiffen a little obviously not expecting you to do that. He eventually calmed into the kiss wrapping his arms around you. You felt his tongue slowly tread the lines of your lips persuading you to open allowing him into your mouth. That wondrous pink muscle of his gently stroked yours making you moan unconsciously. You blushed a little at the amount one part of him could pleasure you this much. His kiss was so pure, so honest, it made your senses come alive. He broke the kiss just a for a bit to huskily whisper you name.

Guy: "Akauri…." You couldn't really tell who it was. But you wanted to know. Anyone who could turn you on this much needed to be with you. You opened your mouth to speak but you were cut off by his lips. You didn't turn him away; you'd ask later when you weren't in ecstasy. You wrapped your legs around his waist and he hoisted you up in the air then backed you onto the door with one of his hands rubbing against your butt. You moaned into his mouth hearing his own groans making you wrap your arms around his neck blushing one more shade darker when one of his hands slipped up your skirt. You felt a little uncomfortable with some guy you didn't even know sliding up your skirt but you were too out of it to do anything about it. You were enjoying what he was doing to your lower region to much. You grinded against him and kissed him more fiercely. He moaned and pushed you against the wall while you were still hoisted up on his waist and put a hand on your right breast. His tongue left your mouth as he left butterfly kissed to your cheek down to your jaw and past it leaving a little kicky as he sucked hardly. You as he slid his hand you up your shirt grabbing a hold of your breast and played with your hard nipple. You moaned as your hands went down his angular chest rubbing his tight abs. You wanted to call out his name as he stuck a finger in your panties but suppressed knowing that you couldn't call him name if you didn't know it. It made you feel all the more awkward. He rubbed his fingers along your getting wet folds.

You wiggled: "Mmmmm…." Your hand reached the bulge in his pants and he grunted. His fingers went inside you and you felt a climax coming as he worked in and out of you. You panted and latched onto him as you saw white as you leaked onto his fingers.

Sakura: "Times up!" the door moved and you both fell flat on the ground. You were on bottom so you made a grunting noise. "Oo la la!" you gasped and quickly pulled up your underwear up and he pulled his fingers away. You opened your eyes to see none other then Naruto on top of you. You went deep crimson realizing you made out with-and came on-the guy you respected greatly. Though you did kinda like him.

You: "Naruto?" he kissed you again and you kissed back, letting him know you felt the same.

Sai: "Looks like he isn't so dickless after all." Naruto broke the kiss and yelled at you Sai.

Naruto: "Shut up Sai!" well…If you were remembering all that happened in that closet correctly…. Then he was defiantly not dickless.


	8. Sai

You stepped into the dark closet and walked forward and closed the door and waited. You sighed. You couldn't believe you were actually doing this. The door opened and the in the light you saw Sai. Your eyes widened and a blush crept it's way to your cheeks.

Your thoughts: 'They sent Sai in here!?' of all the people, they chose the one guy you have a mage crush on. How could they?! This was on purpose! Before closing the door he turned on the light, eyes flickering to you, and then finished stepping in and closed the door. You looked at him in the light, he looked back. Eyes blank and unreadable as always. He blinked.

Sai: "I'm not quite sure what to do."

You: "What do you mean?"

Sai: "They told me to go in here, to play what I believe was 7 minutes in heaven. I'm in, but I don't know how to play. Can you teach me?"

You: "Well…" you looked down blushing "There's not much to this game… All you do is spent 7 minutes in the closet with someone…"

Sai stepped forward: "What are we supposed to do in those 7 minutes?"

You shrugged: "Whatever you want… I guess…"

Sai took another step: "Dickless said something about foreplay…" he paused "I read something about it. Where you kiss and hug and such. A sexual simulation?"

You: "We don't have to do that… If you don't want to…" He took more steps forward till he was right in front of you, his height a little intimidating. He raised his hand and choked your cheek tucking a strand of your hair behind your ear causing to you to look up at him blushing more.

Sai: "But… I do what to…" you gasped a little, feeling slight relief that he was showing an interest in you. Sai's eyes showed more then they usually do but then they were a little sad. He shook his head putting down his hand and stepping back looking down.

Sai: "I'm sorry… Are my actions inappropriate?" you shook your head stepping forward, closing most of the distance between your bodies and looked up at him.

You: "I want to…Too…" you then blushed and looked the ground again as his expression became suddenly surprised. This is the most you've seen his expression change at one time.

Sai: "Can show you me…?" his hand gently cupped your chin making you look up at me "teach me?" you nodded and slowly took his other hand into your and put it on your waist. He looked at you questionably.

You: "It's ok to touch…" he nodded and wrapped that hand around your waist and began shyly rubbing your hips slowly. You wrapped your arms around his neck and encouraged him to go further by his other hand making it's way down to neck to your collar bone where he traced it and the first hand was now on your back rubbing up and down and he gently pulled you to him. He breathed in your sent lightly as he nuzzled the side of your head with his face. You giggled and little nodded making him know you enjoyed that and he did it again. His hand began carefully traveling over you body. Over your back, and in your hair. You took in a breath when you felt his lips open over your ear and he kissed the shell making you shiver feeling his hot breath.

Sai immediately stopped: "Was that wrong?" You shook your head and he sighed in small relief and did it again then licked. You moaned in slight pleasure. Sai took that as a good sing and did that again. Kisses traveled from your ear, to your jaw, down you to neck and then you caller bone then back up to your neck. You heard him mumbling against your skin.

Sai: "…Want to…" more kisses up your neck "…Kiss you…" he licked on occasion and found his way back up your jaw and hen your chin "Like this?" he hovered over them, looking into your eyes, his were certainly unsure. You just nodded and smile a little and he landed his inexperienced lips on yours. It was also your first kiss, but you knew far more then he did on these types of situations because of your friends. You took the lead, kissing against him, making the kiss more passionate and ran your hands down his chest to his hips then back up against and rested them on his firmly muscled chest. Sai groaned into the kiss and just barely made his tongue graze your lips. You opened your mouth letting him discover so many new places and danced your tongue against his. Sai moved his hands over your stomach and upward halting just before he got to your breast. He broke the kiss and looked at you as if asking if this was ok. You nodded and he touched your soft mounds causing you to moan and arch your back into his touch. He didn't squeeze, only caress in a respectful manner then came to the buttons on your shirt shooting you another glance and you nodded and he smiled and began unbuttoning them. Once they were all done, he gazed upon them, almost in a trance and blushed slightly before coming forward a little and his thumb flicked your sensitive nipple. You gasped and trembled.

Sai took his hands off you: "I'm sorry…" You shook your head: "It's ok… I liked it…" you took his hand and put it back on your breast and moan rubbing it against you. Sai blushed more and you felt something hard against your stomach. You looked down seeing his clothed erection pressed against you.

Sai: "Sorry… I don't mean to-" you cut him off by kissing him.

You: "It's ok, that's supposed to happen" your hand went down his chest, passing by his open abs, and unzipped his pants, pulling his pants and boxers down a little, pulling out his throbbing member. Sai groaned and turned pink closing his eyes as your hands ran up and down him. You sank down and placed his length in your mouth causing him to gasp and buck uncontrollably at the feel. You held his hips still and he eventually calmed and grabbed your hair gently and you bobbed back and forth making moan as your tongue flicked hit tip more then a few times.

Sai panted: "Akauri… I-I can't… I don't… I'm going to…" you looked up at him, his eyes closed tightly, as if he was in pain, blushing furiously.

You nodded: "It's ok" he looked at you for a brief minute, then you started up again and his eyes went back closed as he groaned and began pumping and you were practically drowned in his cum. You swallowed it all and licked his tip clean then leaned back looking at Sai. His eyes were wide. You just smiled and licked your lips causing him to get immediately hard again. There was a knock on the door.

Naruto: "Times up!"

Sai sighed: "We'll be out in a minute Dickless."

Naruto: "Don't call me Dickless!" He went on and you and Sai put back on your clothes.

Sai looked at you: "I …don't want stop." You smiled: "We don't have to" he took you by the hand and you two went back to his place to finish what you had started.


	9. Sasuke

You: "Say what?!"

Naruto: "Now Akauri, don't be shy, go get him!"

You: "You people drag me from my home and bring me here so you can lock me in a closet!?"

Kiba: "Yup!" they 'helped' you get up and pulled you over to the door.

You: "What if a rapist is in there?!"

Naruto: "I can assure you, there's not a rapist in there"

Kiba: "Actually, we don't know that Naruto, he could very well be a rapist"

Naruto thought for a minute: "True, but I don't think he is, so you're probably safe"

You: "I'll remember this! You think I'll forget, but I will so remember!"

Kiba: "Whatever." They made sure you were in the closet before locking the door and huffed and crossed your arms glaring into the darkness.

You: "I'm warning you, if you even try to rape me, I'll kill you."

Voice: "I'm not going to rape you. I'm just as annoyed." You knew that voice… It belonged to the very attractive Uchiha. Sasuke.

You: "Sasuke?"

Sasuke: "Yeah, it's me Akauri"

Your eye twitched: "I know."

Sasuke: "Don't start."

You: "Start what?" you asked quite cutely.

Sasuke: "That, don't start that." You giggled.

You: "I don't know what you're talking about"

Sasuke: "Why do you do this?"

You giggled again: "It's fun." You walked forward reaching your arms out feeling anything that came into reach. Lucky for you, bad for Sasuke, you 'accidentally' grabbed something in his pants.

Sasuke growled: "Watch it." He pulled your hand away and held it in the air.

You pouted: "I'm sorry, it's dark, protect me, I'm scare." You hugged him nuzzling your face into his chest.

Sasuke: "Get off." He pulled you away holding both your hands in the air. You felt kinda weird with your chest being so open in front of him, even with your shirt on.

You: "No. I've always wanted to do this."

Sasuke: "What-" you cut him off by kissing him. You smiled a little into the kiss blushing. He surprisingly kissed back. But it was sloppy. When you both pulled he spoke.

Sasuke: "You're perverted."

You: "and you're sexy" he kissed you that time letting go of one of your hands and holding your chin up helping him to get a better angle because you were so short compared to him. You turned tomato red opened your lips hoping for him to slip his tongue in. You knew Sasuke knew you liked him, it was only a matter of time till he started liking you back. He smirked into the kiss realizing what you were waiting and for teased you buy sticking his tongue in and out of your mouth making you crave more of him. You moaned little on the angry side and he stopped letting the both of you taste one another. You savored the flavor of his mouth. You wiggled out of his hold to kiss down his jaw and to his neck. Sasuke moaned a little letting his hands trickle down your side slightly tickling you. You giggled and slipped a hand up his shirt feeling his muscular chest. He rested his hands on your waist while you lifted his shirt over his head.

Sasuke: "What are you planning?" you giggled and licked his neck up and down.

You: "I want you" you looked up at him giving him an adorable smile but knowing he couldn't see it, you just rubbed your face against his smiling.

Sasuke chuckled: "You're too cute."

You shook your head: "I'm just cute enough for you" before he could respond you wanted to see just how far he would let you go in this closet, so you rubbed your hand against his lap. Sasuke growled and unintentionally bucked into your hand. You smirked feeling him harden a little.

Sasuke: "Akauri…?" he asked you in a slightly amused tone. You poked him in the belly button.

You: "Yes….?" You matched his amusement rubbing against his growing hardness. His answer was a moan as his hands went to your chest squeezing your chest. You moaned this time and got on your tip toes to kiss him. Sasuke kissed back firmly not stopping rubbing your breast and now the other hand was on you bottom rubbing up and down occasionally squeezing. While this was distracting him you began un-zipping pants. Once the zipper was down you pulled out his engorged length. Sasuke slightly shivered as your warm hands pulled him out into the cold closet. You started to gently rub your thumb along a side of him and Sasuke groaned bucking into your hand. You then switched to his tip and swirled your finger in circular motions. Sasuke broke the kiss panting and squirming. He was rock hard about now.

Sasuke: "…A-Akauri…." He moaned and began kissing you again. You wrapped your fingers around him and began pumping. His moans became louder and his kisses got sloppier as he lost his senses. You felt victory as you saw how much power you had over him. You broke the kiss and kissed your way to down his chest, to his perfect ads, then to his pelvis. You then licked his lower self. Sasuke gasped and twitched.

Sasuke: "Akauri!" you engulfed his solid manhood taking in as much of him as you could. Sasuke growled and grabbed your hair trying to not pull. You tongue did unspeakable things to him as he began throbbing and pumping in and out of your mouth. It didn't take very long before you got the better of him. You pulled back a little and licked his slit driving him crazy causing him to growl and buck his hips. You did this over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over- He groaned loudly and came pumping till he was all down your throat. It tasted rather a little… Like nothing you've never tasted before… Not horrible. Once it was all gone down into you, you opened your eyes to see Sasuke. Wait. How were you seeing him in the this dark closet? He looked horrified as his face was complete red as he starred in front of him over you. You turned your head around to the closet door opened and a room whole of familiar faced looking stunned. You turned red as well and Sasuke quickly zipped up his pants.

Naruto: "Uh… I'm just gonna close this now…" He shut the door and you two didn't say anything for a whole minute. Then you busted out laughing.

Sasuke: "What's so funny?" you could tell he was glaring at you.

You: "What just happened!"

Sasuke: "You don't care that they'll think you're a slut?" you stood up and shook your head kissing him again.

You: "No, they won't say that as long as I'm only doing that to you." He smiled against your face and kissed you again.


	10. Sasori

Here you sat in this circle. Glaring at all the faces around you before you leaned forward and placed your hand on the bottle.

You: "Why are we even playing this game, there's two girls and eight guys. This is stupid."

Deidara: "Just spin the damn bottle, un. Not like there's anything else to do" you sighed and spun it waiting till it stopped. You looked up to see who it landed and then turned pink. The bottle was pointed at Sasori. You've loved Sasori for quiet awhile now. You looked at the floor trying to hide your blush then heard foot steps followed by the feeling of something wrapped around you. You looked and saw blue glowing strings were wrapping around your body. Your eyes widened when you noticed these were Sasori's chakra strings and he was beginning to pull you into the closet with him. There were snickers heard throughout the people around you as you turned red.

Deidara: "Well, go on then, un" he pushed you and you fell to you side making it easier for Sasori to pull you in there. Soon you were in, the door was locked, and Sasori was standing over you in the dark, small room. You heard dark chuckling.

Sasori: "Finally I have you all to myself… Akauri…"

You: "S-Sasori…?" you felt the strings tugging on you till you stood then your hands got tied over your head. You felt your cheeks burn as you felt hands on your breast. They rubbed and circled them, squeezing them in his hand making you moan.

Sasori cooed: "Yes… Very nice…" a hot, wet tongue slid across your cheek.

You whimpered: "Wh-What are you doing?" as the toying with your breast continued you felt arousal when the nipple hardened and he ran his thumbs against them. You shivered and shifted a little moaning louder.

Sasori: "Having my way with you, there's no point in trying to stop me." He left go of your breast and you whimpered in protect but gasped when you left your self being lifted higher up the wall and then Sasori pressed his body against yours hoisting you up, his waist under yours as his hands slid down your arms sending shivers down your spine. You heard a ripping sound and realized that he had cut your shirt open with a knife. You blushed furiously feeling those hands grab your bare skin. The sensation was mind numbing. But what was even better then that? His lips now pressed openly against yours. You were surprised that his whole body was so soft and warm and responsive to touch and feel. You let his tongue in your mouth as he grinded his hips into yours. You moaned feeling his hardness. He groaned at the feeling.

You: "Mmm…. Sasori…" he growled and parted from your lips and kissed down your jaw and to your neck letting his tongue slip out on every kiss making you crave each one. He pulled away for a second, taking your skirt and rousingly damp panties with him and threw them somewhere leaving you unshielded.

Sasori: "Now…I need you…" his voice alluringly husky from his arousal. He shifted his cloak, opening it, and pulling his pants down a little and abruptly thrusting upward and you engulfed him making you scream in ecstasy and pain. He was your first.

Sasori: "You're… So tight…" you whimpered and squirmed more hating the fact that your arms were tied over your head. As if reading your mind he let you go and your arms instantly went around his neck as he began pumping into you and your virginity was lost. The pain soon became pleasure though. You began moaning and calling his name as you both echoed in the closet and you felt an aching in your abdomen like something was building. You started panting and sweating as you tightened your grip on but he kept the same pace.

You panted: "Sasori, faster, harder, please!" he nodded quickening his pace and pushing deeper inside you as you began grinding against him to create more friction. You could feel your climax coming. You both began yelling.

You: "Sasori!" he pumped harder.

Sasori: "Akauri!" and you saw white as he hit you in just the right spot and you both came. As the after glow finished he fell over, taking you with him and landing on top of him. You heard laughter. And familiar voices…

Haidon: "Wow, just wow, how unmoral."

Zetsu: "Sounds interesting…"

Kakuzu: "eww, in a closet, really Sasori?"

Itachi: "How long was that?"

Pein: "More then seven minutes"

Konan: "No comment."

Deidara clapped and hollered: "Waitta go!" You blushed furiously remembering you two were in a closet with a room full of other members listening to everyone word, moan, gasp, and groan you just made. How embarrassing.


End file.
